


Break her heart

by Melime



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Alicia never expected Kalinda to break her heart.





	Break her heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Partir seu coração](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009454) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #002 - break.

Alicia never expected Kalinda to break her heart, but this was only one of many times Kalinda surprised her, so perhaps she should have been expecting it. Kalinda was never meant to stay there, not for too long anyway, she couldn’t take roots, staying meant caring too much about people and she wouldn’t want that, she liked to think of herself as free and unattached. Still, Alicia expected more than a letter, Kalinda couldn’t even look her in the eyes and say she was leaving and they would never see each other again. That was how she broke her heart.


End file.
